When You're Lonely
by djlee6
Summary: FEMchrona/free...Chrona is wandering around and catches Free's attention...will continue if i get some love
1. Chapter 1

random idea i had...might be a little...wierd...

anyway, enjoy!

special thx to BlackDragon987 who assured me that this random pairing wasn't completely off the wall...though i dont know if i display them well in this...*sweatdrop*

oooooooooooooooo

Chrona had nothing to do. It seemed like she never really had anything to do anymore.

Medusa was dead, Death City was rebuilt, and she was living with Maka, Soul, and Blair. But she was alone so often. Maka and Soul were either at school or on some mission most of the time and Blair was working as an escort and getting a lot more customers. Which left Chrona with Ragnorak.

Just like before.

Only now, Ragnorak hadn't been bothering her so much. Maka had made it so Ragnorak was now terrified of recieving any Maka-chops, now that Chrona knew how to keep Ragnorak from using her as a shield.

Chrona sighed. She kind of missed being bullied...At least it was some form of contact...

oooo

Free was bored as hell.

He lugged his feet as he lazily, kicking up the dirt underneath him.

He was out of prison but even after all of those years of yearning for freedom, he had nothing to do.

He sighed. In all honesty, he wanted one thing: a woman. He thought maybe Medusa had an interest in him, since she had the idea to free him. But she just teased him a bit. He set his sights on Eruka when Medusa didn't work out, but the frog witch didn't seem to want anything to do with him. She blew him off as soon as Medusa died.

Free pouted. "Damnitt, is a girlfriend too much to ask for?" He muttered.

Just then, he heard a crinkle of nearby leaves. He turned to the source and immediately his attention was focused on an adorable young woman. Her black dress showed off her curves, her hips swaying seductively. Her pink locks fell cutely, cut at all different lengths.

Free smiled and straightened his back, making his way over.

Normal POV

Chrona jolted as she heard footsteps, turning to see who it was as she grabbed her arm nervously.

She wasn't expecting a large muscled man to pop out.

"Hey there," He greeted cheerfully.

"H-hello..." Maka always told Chrona not to talk to strangers, so she was nervous.

"I'm Free," He introduced, holding a hand out.

Chrona eyed the limb before touching her fingers lightly on the extended hand. "Chrona..."

"Nice to meet you, Chrona," He smiled widely. "Mind if I walk with you? Kinda got no other company..."

"I s-suppose..." They began to walk together, silence taking over.

Free whistled to break the akward tension. "Soo...You...headin' home?"

"No, just walking."

"Cool..." As the silence took over again, Free mentally face palmed himself. 'Damnitt, finally get a girl and I'm boring her'. "So...you live with your parents?"

"No. I don't know my father and my mother is dead."

"I'm sorry...What happened to her?"

"I killed her."

"Ah..." Free began to sweat. Then something Eruka had said before popped up: 'We don't need to worry about Medusa anymore, Free! She's dead! Turns out her kid got fed up with her enough to take her out!' "I don't suppose that...your mother was Medusa, was she?"

Chrona froze, her eyes widening.

Free paused in his steps next to her and frowned. 'I guess I was right...' "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. I hated Medusa, too, and-"

"Shut up." Chrona stopped off, irritated. 'The nerve of him! Mentioning that woman!'

Free rushed to catch up with her. "Hey, look, I'm sorry! Just a little curious is all!"

"I said shut up!" She turned to him, making him jolt to a stop and she jabbed a finger at his buff chest. "You have no right to mention that name to me! It's bad enough that I know that evil woman let alone people bringing her up!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just leave me alone!" Chrona stomped off again.

Free was left standing alone, his jaw open and his head reeling.

'I CAN'T BELEIVE I BLEW IT!' He growled and hit his palm against his forehead repeatedly.

oooooooooooooo

that's chapter one...i'll continue if i get love...

so plz review :3 


	2. Chapter 2

lol i thought everyone would hate this! *sweatdrop* glad to see me proven wrong :)

BlackDragon987: lol awesome? really? *blush* thx hun :3

BeastGirlrayven: lol ikr? reject! x) n i shall continue now that i have lurv! :D

thx and enjoy chapter two!

ooooooo

Ragnorak POV

Chrona had been wondering Death City for about an hour, her rage still at an all time high. Normally I'd tease her about it, but I'd never seen her so pissed off-even at Medusa! And that woman was a total bitch!

I heard her grumbling in an irritated huff.

I sighed. Ah, what the hell.

I popped out, resting on her head. "That werewolf really got to you, huh?"

"That man!" She huffed. "I hate him!"

I began to sweatdrop. "You don't even know him," I pointed out. I wasn't a people person, but hell, she was being irrational...for once..."It didn't seem like he meant anything by it. He was just curious."

Chrona slowed to a halt and I felt her heart pace slow to a calm beat, her blood no longer pumping throughout her. She walked slowly, amost dragging her feet and grabbing her arm. "No, I guess he didn't..."

I shook my head with a loud sigh. "First guy to take an interest in you and you tell him to fuck off...real nice, Chrona, you useless bitch."

"He...was interested in me?"

"Idiot, you didn't see how he was looking at you?" I scoffed. "It was almost unsettling. He wanted to paw you like there was no tomorrow," I chuckled a little, knowing that this was all making Chrona uncomfortable (not like she was ever comfortable with anything, but ya know...).

She groaned. "I don't think I can deal with someone pawing me," She grumbled miserably.

"Look, no one's asking you to 'deal with it', ya bonehead," I said. "I'm just saying that if a guy shows interest you shouldn't tear his head off over an innocent question."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Any but yours, dumbass," Really, that should be obvious by now.

oooooooooo

lol short...

plz review 


	3. Chapter 3

lol chapter three!

i cant belive people like this! :D im so happy!

BeastGirlrayven: yeah chrona can be an uber badass (as we can see in her fighting lol) thx hun! :3

Twich1995: *blush* tank u hun :3

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Free POV

I had to find her again!

Chrona...The name was chanting itself in my head.

I couldn't stop thinking of her curves, her voice, her eyes...Oh, dear gawd I was addicted to her. I needed her...I needed to make her mine!

I was pacing in an alley for what seemed like hours until I just heaved a huge sigh and slumped on one off the walls, sinking down into a sitting position. I hunched in defeat, feeling like absolute shit.

"Hey, mopey."

My head jerked up at the friendly voice and I saw a middle aged man with shoulder length red hair grinning down at me. My legs moved so they were crosslegged as I visibly relaxed. "Hey..." I returned akwardly.

He stepped closer but remained standing. "What are you so miserable about?" He asked curiosuly.

I frowned, my troubles returning to me. "I'm in love and she hates me," I grumbled.

He seated himself next to me, seemingly suddenly interested. "In love, huh?" He grinned mischieviously. "What's she like?"

"I kinda just met her today," I admitted. "Saw her while I was walking through the woods."

"And you fell in love?"

"Yeah...I dunno why..." I thought back to her, smiling softly. "She was just...so...curvy...and...beautiful. I wanted to impress her and I ended up pissing her off." I scowled. "Turns out I knew her mom and the two hated each other."

"Keep trying." The redhead said. "Girls know I guy is really into her when he's persistant. So what if she got a little upset? If you show remorse, she'll forgive you."

"Ya think so?" Maybe I didn't fuck up as bad as I thought I did...

"Of course I'm sure!" He laughed. "You may not realize it, but you're talking to a real ladies man! The dames dig me and it's all because I know how to please," He bragged smugly. "First things first, though. Change you're image."

"My...image?"

"C'mon, no chick wants to date a guy with a creepy lookin' eye or a tatoo like that!" He said gesturing at my face. "Plus, you look like a bum. Get some new clothes.  
>Girls love a guy who looks good and dresses with confidence." He straightened his tie as though to imphasize.<p>

I looked down at my appearence. I guess he was right...Eruka and Medusa both made comments that I was a filthy looking mutt...Maybe Chrona thought the same thing...

Oh, but..."Then I'd have to get a job," I mummered aloud.

"They're looking for new teachers at the school," He said. "I could take you to Shinigami-sama and see if he has a position for you."

"The Academy?" He couldn't be serious! "I can't work there, I'm-"

"A convicted criminal," He finished. "I know. But things change."

"...How do you know?"

"I'm Shinigam-sama's personal scythe," He boasted. "I know what he knows because he tells me things. And he knows that you've been wondering around here because Medusa is dead and Eruka ditched you."

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Trust me, if you were a threat, we woulda killed you already." He stood and reached out a hand to me. "Now, c'mon. I'll take you to Shinigami-sama."

I smiled and stood with him. Things were looking up.

oooooo

whoot.

plz review 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four!

Kalorne: lol yayness :) hopefully i wont make it too lame

enjoy!

oooooooo

Free POV

I had no idea who the hell this guy was being so nice to me...Spirit, right? Anyway, he led me to the Academy. Though, I was pretty convinced that all of the roads in town led to the school...It was the center of Death City, after all. But he insisted that without someone like him escorting me through the main entrance, a frightened student or teacher may see me as a threat and attack me. Maybe even kill me.

So he led me and I dealt with it.

As we walked in silence, my mind was focused on Chrona, my beloved darling...I was convinced that if I could do all of the things that Spirit said she'd forgive me and fall for me, leaving us to live out eternity happily ever after. I could almost hear her now:

"Oh, Free, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you~...Please, take me away~! 3"

"You're drooling." Spirit's voice shattered my fantasy and I blushed, quickly wiping at the corners of my mouth to hide the evidence.

We eventually made it to a large, almost endless, room. Clumps of what could be either cloud or mist drifted slowly by, countless black crosses popping up from the white floor and a platform with a cloaked figure...

"Oh, hiya, Spirit~! Back already?" The figure said cheerfully.

Spirit smiled proudly. "Indeed I am, Shinigami-sama, and I've brought a guest." My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped in disbelief. I had never met Shinigami-sama before...I spent my whole life either scared of him or pissed off by him...Who woulda guessed he'd be a nice guy?

"Hello, Free~!" He greeted with a wave. "That is the name you picked for yourself, am I right?"

"Uh, yes," I answered, standing to attention, not really sure what else to do.

"Free here was wondering if there was an available job for him here at the Academy," Spirit explained. "I thought maybe he'd make a good teacher."

I stood nervously, using all my will power not to look at the ground. What the hell was I thinking letting this dumbass redhead drag me here?

Shinigami-sama rested his gaze on me for a while, humming in thought. At least...I think he was looking at me...He was wearing that weird mask...

"I think...maybe we could find something for you..." He finally stated.

I felt myself light up, a hopeful smile on my face. "Really?"

"You have a lot of fighting experience." Shinigami-sama pointed out. "True, you were in prison, and yes, you're none too graceful," I sweatdropped at that. "But we can never have too much help. You can help be one of the people in charge of matches. When the students have combat practices, you will be one of the people in charge of taking notes on each students progress. Those notes will be given to the respective teachers who can further their training. Sound good? It's really not that difficult. Good pay, too."

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama!" I beamed. I bowed to him. "I won't let you down!"

"You'll start tomorrow then. Be here by seven. You may spend your nights here. Spirit, lead him to a free room down stairs, please?"

"Yes, sir," Spirit returned warmly.

I could hardly believe my luck!

oooooooo

plz review :3

*cookies for all reviewers* 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

Progota: lol no problem hun~!

KuriSari: *nabs cookie* thx :)

Kalorne: see thats a debate ive been considering...i need to write a fic yet about this idea but...Chrona is a witch and witches live a LONG time...so idk her age...maybe it says in the manga...I guess picture her about anime/manga age with maybe a few months or maybe a year after asura was defeated :p

enjoy!

ooooooo

I was packing up my things in the bathroom when Maka came in, smiling.

"Heading back to the Academy already?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

I smiled weakly. "Y-yes...I need to get back before dark..." I hated making her sad, but I hated being a burden more.

Maka had been offering consistantly that I move in with her, Soul, and Blair. In fact, everyone of my friends had insisted that I shouldn't stay in that cold, little room and should move into one of their houses with them. Maka wanted to 'keep me close to protect me'...Black Star wanted 'to shield me and bask in his glowing and godly light'...And Kid insisted that 'some symmetry would help to balance my mind and soul'...

I loved them all so much...They were so kind...But I didn't want to bother them. And I didn't take adjustments well.

She sighed. "Well, I'll walk with you."

I nodded in return, finishing up with packing a small bag that Soul had given me. (He said I needed a good dose of cool and it might help.) It was a black shoulder bag with a pink swirled design sewn into it. I had fallen in love with it right away.

I have to admit, Soul was really cool.

The walk home was pretty uneventful. She was doing most of the talking, but I didn't mind. I had noting to talk about other than what had happened with that werewof,  
>but I didn't want to tell Maka. It wasn't like I'd see him again, anyway.<p>

I made my way to the lower level of the school on my own, informing her that if she didn't start making her way back, she'd get conrnered in some alley. She smiled and went went my request. I know that somewhere inside, she may have been upset-seething even-that I had implied she was weaker. I didn't really think so, but I wanted her to leave so I could think without her talking my ear off. A horrible thought considering how nice she was being, but if I didn't set bounderies, I would only wind up hating her.

As I strode down the stairs that seemed to go on forever, I could feel Ragnorak stirring. I knew that he wanted to break the silence...To keep me from thinking too much because he didn't want me to come to some whacky conclusion and wind up sitting in , depressed. But somehow, he knew that I was still calm, and so left me be.

I sighed as I finally made it to my hall, shuffling through my bag for my key when I heard voices.

My curiosity perked and I slowly stepped closer and closer to an open door, the artificial light brightening the stone. I peeked in and my jaw dropped.

Spirit-san waqs standing there, talking to that damnable man:

Free.

ooooooooo

dundundadun!

plz review 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

Progota: aww~! :D granted!

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Free POV

Spirit had taken me to the dungeon like area, claiming that these were where the extra rooms of were. Some atmosphere for guests...

"I realize it's not too much to work with, but you only have to stay for so long and then you should have enough saved up to move into an apartment or something." He laughed. "Then again, who knows? Maybe you'll like it so much, you won't wanna leave."

"Doubt it," I scoffed. The room was small. One bed in a corner, a desk, a high up window, and a bathroom. It was all stone and smelled musty.

Spirit was about to say something more, but looked past me and smiled brightly. "Oh, hey, Chrona!"

My eyes went wide and I spun around to see my angel standing in the door way, her expression matching mine.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Hey..." Not that impressive of a greeting, but I was so shocked to see her, I was just happy I could stil form words!

She just stood there, paling visibly before quickly walking down the hallway. I frowned and looked out the door just in time to see her disappear into another room.

I turned to Spirit. "What's she doing down here?"

"Chrona lives here," He stated simply. "She's been staying here since Maka got her on our side, when you guys revived the Kishin."

Ah...

"So...I live down the hall from her?"

"Yeah...guess I didn't think that one through..." Spirit laughed. "To be honest, I forget she's ever down here. She's so quiet and she keeps to herself. Though I do see her in the library or at my Maka's."

"Maka?"

"My daughter," He gushed. "My precious little angel...She and my Maka are best friends, ya know!"

"Huh..."

"Well, I can move ya to another room if you're too uncomfortable staying here,"

"No!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I blushed a dark red, Spirit snickering.

"Well, I should get going. See ya," He headed out, leaving me alone to gaze at that room down the hall from mine.

Chrona POV

I sat at the foot of the door, dazed. I could hardly believe my bad luck...

WHY WAS THAT MAN HERE!

Before I could collect my thought, I heard footsteps.

I held my breath. Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him...

A knock came to the door and I sighed and stood, hesitantly opening it.

Damn.

"Hey there, Chrona,"

"H-Hello..." I turned my gaze to the floor, feeling my face heat up under his stare. Ragnorak had told me I should give him a chance but...I didn't know how to deal with someone having an interest in me.

Free POV

I had no idea what to say...She looked so...uncomfortable.

"Figured I'd come say hi to my new neighbor," I joked. "Who'da thunk it, huh?"

"You're grammer is terrible," She mumbled.

I stiffened at that, sweatdropping. Damnitt, I was blowing it again!

"Yeah...prison does that to ya," I commented off handedly.

Her eyes widened at that. "You were in prison?"

"Yeah," I said. "For about eighthundred years...I killed a witch to get this," I explained, pointing at my eye.

Her mouth made a small 'oh' of understanding before it was quiet again. "You...You kill witches, then?"

"Nah, I avoid em usually..."

"Well, uh...Just came to say hi so..." I waved a bit. "See ya..."

She simply nodded before closing her door.

I facepalmed and went to my new room. Man, I needed to learn some style.

oooooooooo

plz review :3 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven!

Progota: thank u hun! hope i didnt keep u waiting too long :)

Kalorne: mmaaaayyybe he will...thought that too lol i cringed writing free's part last time...so rigid! *cringes thinking of it*

Chabeli05: yes sir!...ma'am!...idk...lol

enjoy!

oooooooooo

Chrona POV

He kills witches? And now he's showing an interest in me? I thought I was done having to fear for my life! And now some witch killing werewolf is living down the hall from me?

No...No wait, Shinigami-sama wouldn't let me be in danger. I proved my loyalty to Death City when I helped to kill Medusa. He wouldn't allow Free to kill me, right?

I sighed and turned over, now laying on my back and staring up at my ceiling.

Whatever Free was planning, it was making me nervous just sittting here and waiting to see what happens. But what else could I do? I couldn't just go down to his room and demand a fight. My loyalty would go into question again, since Free's now staying here.

_I guess there's nothing I can do..._

oooo

Free POV

I woke up bright and early (something I had gotten used to when I 'worked' for Medusa).

When I headed out to the hall, I glanced down to Chrona's room and frowned. _Maybe I should say good morning?_ I dismissed the thought and just went upstairs to the Death Room.

oooo

"Good morning, Free~!" Shinigami-sama greeted.

"Good morning, Shinigami-sama," I returned slightly. "Ready for work."

"That's good, that's good," Shinigami-sama returned. "We're just waiting for Stein now."

"Sleep okay?" Spirit asked, standing close to me. I was going to answer but something about his tone was off.

I felt my face contort in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Was it a...busy night?" He asked under his breath.

My eyes widen and heat crawled up my cheeks. "Nothing happened. I said 'hi' to her. That's it."

"What'd she say?"

Before I could answer, I was interupted. "What did who say?" Came a voice. When I turned to see who it was, I was greeted by the sight of a pale, stitched-up man with glasses and screw in his head.

"Hey there, Stein~!" Shinigami-sama greeted. "Now everyone we need is here~!"

"Morning," Stein said. He came up next to me and looked me up and down. It didn't matter that he was a bit shorter than me...Something about him was unsettling..."So, Spirit...Who were you talking about?"

Spirit stiffened. "Um...Chrona...Free's kinda her neighbor now..."

"Is that right?" Stein's eyes hardened and turned to me, making me jolt. "Taking an interest in our lilttle pinkette, are we?"

"Um...N-no...I mean yes! I mean..." What the hell was I supposed to say? I've never been so nervous in my life!

Spirit cleared his throat. "Um...Well, Free ran into Chrona yesterday," he explained. "And he's become a little...um...fixated?"

Stein's demenor seemed to visibly darken. "...I see," was his simple reply before turning his attention back to Shinigami-sama.

I glanced back over to the elder reaper, too. Even with the mask on, I could see the worried expression he held.

And when Death himself is worried, it can't possibly be a good sign.

ooooooooo

omg, why is stein pissed!

review to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

thank u for all of the reviews! sorry it took me so long to update lol

anyway, enjoy!

oooooooooo

Free POV

The closer I got to my destination, the more nervous I got.

Shinigami-sama had regretfully assigned me to oversee Stein's class to start with before taking up more groups.

_"Considering you're own strengths and experiences, I believe the Cresent Moon selection is a perfect start for you~!" _Yeah, right. And the fact that Stein would be there was a coincidence, I guess? I never had this kinda bad luck before...even as a prisoner...

"You should get focused quickly. The students will know if you falter and will take advantage."

What a creeper...No wonder Medusa liked him so much...

"Yeah, yeah...So I'm just standing there until a fight breaks out?"

"Or until I ask them to fight. Whatever comes first." Stein turned to look over his shoulder at me. "Of course, you will also be helping me with whatever I need. Supplies, clean-up gear, and perhaps even to retrieve Nigus if we're in need of any medical aid."

I just nodded. Maybe I should take up reading...That way I wouldn't be so damn bored waiting until I was actually needed for something...

"Um...Is..." I cut myself off.

"Is what?"

"Nothing!" I was going to ask if Chrona was going to be there, but considering the glare he gave me this morning, it probably wasn't something I wanted to ask him about...

His expression turned cold. "If you were going to ask about Chrona-"

"I WASN'T!" I insisted.

"...Well if you were," he went on, glaring at me, "Then the answer is Chrona is a special exception, much like Shinigami-sama's son Kid."

"...What does that mean?"

"It means that she has the option to come to classes since she has indeed proved her loyalty. However, even though she's an advanced fighter, she's a remedial student. She often times just gets private lessons from certain individuals,"

"Are you one of them?"

"I am," He nodded, smirking a little. "As are Kid, Maka, and Sid."

"Sid? Who's Sid?" I knew the others from the fights but...

"Sid is a teacher here, like myself. He patrols the school grounds and checks up on Chrona anyway, so since she's gotten less nervous around him, she's started asking him for help on her lessons,"

"I see..." The lucky bastard...

"If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with one of the tutors, and not bother Chrona."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, what is your deal? Why do not want me to be near her?"

"Because she's-" He stopped suddenly, catching my attention as he sighed. When he collected himself again, his expression was unreadable. "She's important to me. That's all you need to know."

Before I could reply, he opened the door to his classroom and stepped in, leaving me to follow him.

oooooooooo

i still dont know if i want him to be her dad or her other admirer...

plz review...and vote...lol x)


	9. Chapter 9

here it is~!

chapter 9!

mcpidy: thank you much for all of the love~! i agree, it is an awesome pairing. To be honest, I'm sad that everyone is so focused on Chrona x Kid and Chrona x Maka that they dont try to take time to appriciate all of the othe awesome pairings out there (not that those aren't good pairings!). It makes me unbelievably happy that there are people like you reading this and enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it~! Thank you again!

Just a small note: I think that I've finally come up with something that will make this fic interesting enough to keep everyone happy...but of course, i shall only know for sure through the reviews that are sent~! lol

anyway, enjoy~!

ooooooooooooooo

Chrona POV

I looked around nervously, unwilling to leave the populated hallway, even if a few people gave me these weird looks. I'm sure that they were wondering why I was still standing there, but I had to be sure to wait where I'd be seen so-

"Good morning, Chrona,"

I turned, sighing in relief and feeling a small smile on my face. "Good morning, Kid-kun," I greeted. I always felt better having him around. Not to say that I didn't love all of my friends, but Kid was a lot stronger and would be able to help me a lot more than Maka would be.

He smiled in return, standing close to me in the hall-which made a few girls passing by give me some ugly look. "What did you want to see me about?"

I began to figet, suddenly embarrassed about my problem, even though I knew that Kid wouldn't laugh at me. "Um...well...do you remember the werewolf that used to help...well, you know..." I still hated saying her name, but Kid caught on.

"Yes, I remember," he assured. He looked curious then, concern lacing his voice. "What makes you bring him up? You haven't been having nightmares or something about him, have you?"

I smiled at that. Always so worried about me..."N-no...it's just...well, he's living here now and...I ran into a few days ago so him being here is really uncomfortable..."

I was a little suprised to see Kid's eyes shoot open like that. "Living here?!"

I just nodded, wondering how Kid didn't know since his father was in charge of the Academy. "In a room down the hall from mine," I said.

Kid still looked furious at this information, but did his best to try and compose himself. "Chrona, why don't you start from the beginning. You said you ran into him a few days ago?"

I nodded in confirmation, more than willing to open up to Kid knowing he'd help me. "Yes, I had been walking through the small wooded area on the edge of town and he...well...Ragnorak says that he was flirting with me," Kid's face contorted in displeaure at that, but he stayed quiet and let me continue. "Well...I don't like him, you know, but he doesn't seem to get that. He hasn't done anything really, but...he said that he used to kill witches and with me being half-witch...I don't like that he's living so close to me! Not with what him liking me and then saying that stuff! I don't know how to deal with it!" I felt my face heat up as my voice seemed to climb higher all on it's own, making me grateful that the halls were nearly emtpy by now.

Kid nodded in understanding, resting a calming hand on my shoulder. "Chrona, take a few deep breaths, okay? If you keep exciting yourself, then you might make yourself faint,"

I nodded, taking several deep, calming breaths, already feeling better since I was able to talk about it.

"Now, I want you to tell me honestly: is there anything specifically that you want me to do to try and help you? I don't want to go off the deep end and do anything to make you uncomfortable," Kid assured. "I could move him to live somewhere else, or you could come to the manor, or I could keep an eye on you here, anything you need,"

I blushed, touched by his kindness. "Um...I just want to be sure that I'm still safe here so...I was wondering if you'd...maybe...stay with me so he can't talk to me anymore? I'm hoping he'll leave me alone after some time has passed..."

Kid smiled. "Of course. It's no trouble at all,"

oooo

Free POV

I'm. So. BOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRED.

I watched from my seat on the far side of the classroom as Stein went on with his boring ass dissection lesson, about ready to fall asleep. Damn lesson barely started and I was already wishing that it was over.

And by the looks on a lot of the student's faces, I wasn't alone.

I sighed, looking over at the clock, thankful that I only had about an hour of this until I was sent out to patrol the grounds for any fights that might come up.

While I was waiting to see if I'd be called to assist with anything, I tried my best to sit quietly and behave myself. As I sat there, though, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what Stein might've meant earlier when he said that Chrona was important to him. I watched him from a distance, knowing that with the bored expression plastered on my face, I could pass my stare off as mild interest in his lecture (not that anyone seemed to care that I was sitting there) while I tried to figure it out.

I've never been the smartest guy in the world, but I knew from talking to Chrona that she was uncomfortable around me. That being said, a guy like Stein would really freak her out, right? If he did have feelings for her like I did, then he'd be pissed at me, right? Which would explain why he was telling me to back off. He'd be jealous 'cause I've got a better chance to get with Chrona, right? 'Cause I don't have a giant screw coming out of my head.

Yeah...jealousy! That must be it!

I tried not to look smug when I came to my full-proof conclusion and quietly waited out the rest of the time with fantasies of Chrona thanking me for protecting her from Screw-head.

oo

When the class was over and the students began to pour out of the classroom, I had to help Stein clean up the mess he made with his experiment, trying not to be too grossed-out by the sight of the large (I think it was supposed to be a bird) creature split open, it's insides pulled out and poked at.

"You'll have to bring something to do tomorrow," Stein said suddenly. "It's not good for you to just sit there staring off into space. Gives the students the wrong idea,"

"Uh...yeah, I was thinking about that, too..." This guy...

He quirked a brow at that, the reflection of the light on his glasses making his eyes unreadable. "Really, now? So that superior air coming off of your wavelength a while ago, that was you 'thinking'?"

I froze. What the hell was he getting at?

"And that sense of arousal for almost an hour afterward, that was you thinking as well?" He began to let all of his disgust and hate seep into that statement, making me feel as though I was being put on trial for some sort of horrible crime. "Let me make this very clear: you are not to think about Chrona while you are in my presence. Not if you want to keep yourself in one piece. Do I make myself clear?"

I got defensive at that. "You have no right to tell me not to think about her!" I exclaimed, even though I was a little scared of what he'd do to me after seeing what happened to the now unrecognizable thing on the table. "What if she and I are meant to be together? What if being with me would make her happy? Then what?"

Looking caught off gaurd, he got really quiet. After what felt like forever, he glared openly at me, making me flinch before passing me. "You can clean up this mess before you leave," he commented over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him, the force making the windows rattle and several surgecial tools fall off of the table.

I don't think I'd ever seen someone so pissed...

ooooooooooooooo

whoot! a little longer than my other chapters, right?

plz review :3


	10. Chapter 10

...yes...

so here we go~! (still undecided on stein...)

oooooooooo

Free POV

It ended up not taking too long to clean up the mess in the classroom, and I was dreading having to drop it off in the back lab thinking Stein would be hanging out there waiting to ambush me or something.

But luck was on my side and I sighed in relief seeing the place empty. 'Well looks like other than Stein chewing my ass, I've had a good day so far...' I still had to patrol the ground and document whatever fights I came across, but at least I was done sitting through lectures today.

Plus it was a good time to just venture around the school and see where everything was.

I must have been wondering around for a good three hours walking down countless hallways before I found the cafeteria, the infirmary, the ballroom, the great hall...I was about ready to just head outside to see if any action was going on at the training grounds Spirit showed me yesterday when I came across an archway in the hall that caught my eye. How could I resist a peak?

When I poked my head in, I was kinda suprised to see a massive library with giant piles of books everywhere.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. "Shinigami-sama really goes all out in the pursuit of knowledge..." Not that it was really that much of a shocker, but ya know...

My thoughts were interupted by a giggle. Smirking at the idea of asserting my authority on some students, I quitely made my way towards the back of the library where the sound was, peaking around a bookshelf and ready to bust some kids.

I didn't expect to see my pink haired angel.

What's more, she was the one giggling. And at something Death the Kid obviously said since he was sitting next to her. Which would be fine, except that they were sitting VERY close together in one of those red loveseats with a large book across both of their laps. Apparently a funny book, seeing as they were both pointing out stuff to eachother from the pages, Kid saying something to Chrona and then both of them laughing about it.

I couldn't really hear them from where I was, though, which irritated me. But then it occured to me: I was in charge. I could step in anytime I wanted and they couldn't do anything, right?

oooo

Chrona POV

I really liked being with Kid. I had been so nervous before about asking him to spend time with me, but he always made me feel so secure in my own skin. Even now he was making me laugh by telling me about when he met Excalibur. Even Maka couldn't make me laugh like this. I'd never tell her this, but I think out of everyone in our group, Kid was really my best friend more than she was. I loved spending time with her, but she was too frightening at times and focused way too much on hating her dad for my tastes. (Which I personally didn't appreciate, since I never had a dad and she was taking hers for granted...)

But my time with cut way too short for my liking. And by the last person I wanted to see.

"Chrona, hey! You missed class,"

Free.

I scowled at the sight of him dressed in the same rags he had been before and glanced over at Kid, noting he was openly glaring at the werewolf before he shut the book laid across our laps.

"Let me guess," Kid spoke up. "Come to bother us to avoid work?"

Free looked taken aback by that. "What? No, I was just-"

"Just bothering students in the library rather than patroling the grounds like your supposed to be doing," Kid commented. He turned back to me, smiling sweetly. "Chrona, would you like to go downstairs or wonder about town?"

I smiled back at him, grateful to have him there. "I think I'd like to go for a walk,"

Kid nodded in response, setting the book on the table beside us before leading me out with him, my hand on his hooked arm. He even made a show of nodding to Free in mock politeness as we walked off, making me bite my lip to supress a laugh. I couldn't help noting that Kid was also smiling, having seen Free's dropped jaw as we passed.

oooo

Free POV

I couldn't believe what just happened...

Who the hell was that and why the hell was he with Chrona? And why the fuck was he holding her hand like that!?

Bad enough I had Stein on my back, now I got some snot nosed punk getting all up on my stuff?! Chrona was my woman! She was sweet and beautiful and probably my only chance to get laid!

I wouldn't give up so easily!

oooooooooooooo

...yes...plz review 


	11. Chapter 11

decided on stein

and i apologize to my fellow kid x chrona fans, but chrona will be with free for this fic

enjoy chapter 11!

oooooooooooooooooo

Free POV

The day was long after my run in with Chrona. I was so pissed at first and then the more I thought about it the more depressed I got. Even when I was watching the students spar and I was taking notes for my reports, my mind was focused on her.

I knew Stein was going to be hard to handle, but that shinigami...how was I going to get him away from Chrona? She seemed to like being with him...laughing and smiling...hooking her arm with his...Oh, death, how I wished she'd hold onto me like that!

I sighed to myself as I entered the Death Room, my reports in hand.

"Helllllooooo~, Free~! How was your first day~?" Shinigami-sama greeted, giving me a peace sign for good measure.

I forced a small smile. At least this boss was nice to me. Not like Stein or Medusa...yelling at me for things that aren't my fault..."It was a productive first day," I assured, handing him the file in my hand. "I was a little bored during the lecture, but I'll remedy that by getting some books or something from the library tomorrow morning,"

"Excellent," He praised, nodding a little. "In the mean time, I've asked Spirit here to take you to the tailor in town to have some clothes done for you. I know you haven't recieved a paycheck yet, but I'll cover it this time,"

I was taken aback by the kind offer. No one did anything like that for me. Why did I ever hate this guy?

...Oh yeah...I was in my anarche phase...

"Are you sure, Shinigami-sama? I mean, I could wait to buy clothes,"

"It's not just for you," He admitted. "It makes the students nervous enough to be around an ex-convict whose a werewolf but in tattered prison wear...Well, I think it'd be best to dress you up a little more appropriately,"

I felt my face heat up as I looked down, realizing that I looked like trash to be taken to the curb. How embarrassing...No wonder Chrona couldn't look at me..."Yeah...I see what you mean,"

"So, I'm ready to go when you are," Spirit said, grinning and stepping off the platform. "I've already got some great ideas for what look you should go for,"

I was a little unsure of what he meant, but I followed him out anyway, figuring that his first conversation with me in the alley already gave a good hint that this was going to happen sooner or later.

oooo

Chrona POV

"Thank you so much, Kid-kun," I beamed. "Today went really well!"

He smiled back at me, sitting on the ledge of the balcony and inviting me to join him. "It was my pleasure, Chrona. You know I'd help you with anything. However," He glanced away for a moment, his smile fading and turning into a serious expression and locking his gaze with mine again. "Are you sure that you want to do this again?"

I became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Chrona...you know I love helping you, but..." He grimaced a little before continuing. "Free really isn't the evil person you think he is,"

"What?" I was shocked. Why was he saying this?

"I know he helped...her...but...Chrona, he's an idiot!" KId pinched the bridge of his nose, as though in disbelief. "Chrona, when he fought against me he got distracted because I began to have a symmetry fit and offered to help thinking it was a puzzle game,"

I cocked my head to the side. I didn't know that..."Kid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Chrona, it's just..." He sighed, frowning. "It's just that...I feel...sorry for him...I know how it feels to...to love someone who clearly doesn't love you back..."

I was so shocked. I'd never seen Kid like this before...He looked like he was so much pain it made my heart lurch. And...I was making someone else feel this way..."Kid..."

He gave me a small smile...It was so filled with pain that I nearly cried. "Chrona...I'm willing to help you again...if that's what you want...But please think about letting him down easy instead. I know he's an idiot but...he really cares about you. Even if you don't care about him, you should at least be kind enough to face him,"

"Kid..." I placed my hand over his own in a comforting gesture. "I had no idea...I never meant to hurt someone so badly..." I looked away for a moment, biting my lip before looking back up and asking the one question nipping at the back of my head. "Who...who did you love?"

He jolted, clearly not expecting that and turning red like a tomato. "I...I-it's not important," he insisted, looking away onto the horizon.

I simply hummed, knowing that he wasn't ready to share and respected his privacy. I took my hand away from his and looked at the horizon with him. The sun was just growing tired and the distant sands were sparkling with me. I didn't have to ask to know that Kid would at least stay and watch the sun set with me, despite the akward tension. He did it all the time, after all, and the colors brought a peaceful look on his face.

oooo

Free POV

"I don't know...Are you sure about this?"

Spirit seemed insulted by that. "Yes, I'm sure! Wear this home!"

"But then I can't wear it to work tomorrow,"

"Yes, you can! It's a fifteen minute walk for you! It's not gunna get so freaking dirty you can't wear it!"

Spirit huffed.

I sighed and looked back in the mirror, wearing one of the outfits made for me. Evidently it was supposed to be casual wear: a fitted white t-shirt and clung to my muscles, some dark jeans, slick black boots with a pointed toe made of leather, and a earthy brown jacket cuffed up to my elbows. "I guess it looks alright..."

"Should impress the ladies tomorrow," Spirit encouraged. "One day in rags and another lookin' fine as hell...They won't be able to take their eyes off of you!"

_I only want one girl's eyes on me_, I thought to myself. But rather than saying that aloud, I nodded and grabbed the bags with one hand, shoving the other in my pants pocket while Spirit paid before walking back to the Academy.

"Sure you can get back on your own?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his joke. "Oh, no, however will I find the Academy on my own," I returned, making him laugh.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow," he said waving before heading down some street to what I assume is a bar.

I looked around, admiring the colors in the sky slowly fading to night. Was it really that late? The day went by so fast...

As I reached the top of the stairs and walzed into the Academy, I was bumped into someone turning the corner. "Ah, sorry-"

"No, no, it was my fault," I was surprised to see the little shinigami brushing himself off before smiling politely at me. "I need to look where I'm going," He then looked a little taken aback himself and stepped back, looking me up and down before smiling again. "New clothes?" I nodded, a little confused at his polite behavior. So different from before... "Well, it looks nice. See you tomorrow," Before I could say anything, he was already off.

What a weird kid...No pun intended...

Shrugging I just made my way to my room, about to open the door when I got yet another surprise.

"Free!" I turned, my jaw dropping when I saw Chrona-my beautiful pink haired angel-talking to me! She closed the door to her room and walked over to me. "I'm sorry to bother you but...I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

"I...yes!"

"Um...actually, could we go into your room and sit down?"

Oh, death! "Yes, of course," I quickly opened the door and let her in, setting my bags down as she sat down on the edge of my bed..._My bed! _Gulping and trying to keep the blush from growing on my face I sat beside her...Keeping some distance, of course. I didn't want her to feel intimidated.

"Um..." She looked at the ground, looking unsure of herself. So cute..."I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be as clear as I can. I...I don't know how to deal with you,"

I was confused but kept my mouth shut, wondering what she meant.

"Free...You worked for the woman that hurt me for years...And you've done bad things. But I understand that...because I've done bad things, too. What I can't handle...is how you feel about me..."

I blushed darkly. I...I never confessed to her! How did she know!? Was I that obvious?

"Ragnorak..he told me that you liked me and...I don't know how to deal with someone liking me," she explained. She looked up at me, almost seeming to plead for understanding. "Do you get it? I don't want to hurt you but I don't know how to like someone like that. It's not something I've ever done before, and I can't do it so quickly for you,"

I smiled at that. So she didn't hate me...That's a start. "Yeah, I get it. Lo-...Uh...Liking someone so much...it isn't easy and not something that can happen fast. If you ever got to feeling something like that for me...I'd want it to be real because what I feel for you is very real," It was a little embarrassing to say but...it felt nice, too. And the smile she gave me made me want to grab her and hold her to me...

"Thank you for understanding," She stood then, making her way to the door. But just as she was about to leave, she turned to me again. "By the way...you look very nice,"

When she closed the door behind her and I was left alone again, I jumped up, silently cheering to myself.

YES! I HAD A CHANCE!

oooooooooooooooo

lol thought id be nice to free

plz review


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12~!

enjoy~!

ooooooooooooooo

Chrona POV

When I shut the door to my room, I finally took a deep breath, realizing what had just happened.

Free accepted what I told him...and confessed his feelings for me outright...all in the same moment...

It was a little strange but...he seemed so much more gentler than he was...I felt like I could handle it...

_I wonder if it's because he wasn't dressed like a prisoner..._

"I can't believe it," Ragnorak popped out, settling on my head. "I didn't think you'd do it!"

"What do you mean?" I tried not to let my nervousness show and busied myself with taking off my shoes and grabbing a nightgown from my dresser.

"Don't give me that! You spent all day avoiding him and then you accepted that fucked up dog's confession! What gives?"

"I just..." I frowned at the memory, sighing. "I just felt so ashamed of myself...Kid-kun sounded so sad and I felt bad that I was making someone feel like that,"

"Hmm..." I was a little confused that Ragnorak didn't reply with some snappy comeback like he usually did and instead patted my head. "Well, kudos, kiddo. You've come a long way since yesterday,"

I blushed a little, smiling. "W-was that a compliment?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...Just take it how you want, idiot! Like I'd ever really compliment you!" He slipped back in, but I was sure he caught me giggling at his behavior.

Shaking my head to myself, I slipped into the bathroom to shower off.

oooooooo

Free POV

The next day, I felt optimistic. I dressed up in the outfit I wore last night and smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror. _Today is gunna be a good day! _

I stepped out of my room, sure to be quiet as I woke up early and didn't want to wake Chrona up since she lived so close. Normally I would be sleeping in late as possible, but I wanted to get up to the library as soon as possible to get a book or two for Stein's class. The last thing I needed was for that lunatic to jump down my throat and accuse me of being a good for nothing or whatever.

When I walked in I was greatful that it was open so early. After stopping at the front counter to ask where the action stories were (yes, action), I headed to a back bookshelf, humming a little to myself.

All in all, the search was fruitful. I managed to find at least a small paperback that I could fit into the pocket on my left breast (ha! breast...). Smiling to myself I went back up to the front to fill out a new library card for myself and check out my new book.

oooo

Chrona POV

I was smiling when I woke up this morning. It was something I did often since Medusa died but today I wasn't quite sure why. 

I shrugged it off, quickly making my bed back up and getting dressed. I got done just in time to hear a knock on the door. I wasn't surprised when I saw Kid-kun. He had said he'd stop by before classes to see what my decision was.

"Good morning, Chrona," he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kid-kun," I replied, smiling. I let him inside and he seated himself at my desk while I sat across from him on the edge of my bed.

"Well...have you decided what you want to do?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yes...I thought about what you said and...I confronted him yesterday," I saw Kid's eyes widen a bit in interest but he stayed quiet, letting me know I could keep talking. "I told him that I recognized that he...liked me and that I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't know how to like someone like that..."

"...What did he say?"

"He said that...he understood and..." I blushed darkly, recalling the memory. "He said that if I returned his feelings he wanted them to be real because his were real,"

It was quiet for a while before Kid smiled warmly at me, taking my hand in his. "You see? Isn't that so much better than hiding from him?" I nodded, smiling at him, despite the small pink still on my face. His gaze darted away for a moment before he locked gazes with me again. "Chrona...do you think you...could eventually lo-...um...like him?"

There it was again...I knew what Free and Kid both wanted to say..."Love"...but they didn't...Was it really so obvious that I was so uncomfortable with that word?

I bit my lip, thinking it over. Could I love him? Was I even capable of loving someone? After how Medusa treated me...it took a long time for me to even trust people...Was I going to be strong enough to love someone?

"To be honest...I really don't know, Kid-kun...I don't know how to love someone..." I frowned, looking away and resting my gaze on our hands. "How did you do it?"

I saw his hand twitch. Obviously I'm good at catching good off gaurd. I peeked up from behind my bangs, not really surprised when Kid's cheeks were pink and his eyes were darting back and forth.

"Oh...well, I uh...That is..." Clearing his throat and taking his hand from mine, he took a deep breath. "You don't really prepare for it. Love is something that...Hmm...How to explain it..." I cocked my head to the side, genuinely interested that there was a topic that actually got Kid so worked up. "Love is..." He perked up suddenly, smiling and snapping his fingers, as though inspired. "Love is a lot like a special friendship," he stated. "It takes time to become friends just like it takes time to love. When you love someone it's like you care about them as both a friend and as someone more...connected to you. Someone who you wish to spend as much time as possible with you, someone that you can cry in front of, someone you could...could kiss or hold hands with,"

"We hold hands,"

He blushed darkly. "Well...Yes, but not in that way...We're friends but when you love someone...you have other physical contact with them, too,"

"Oh...You mean sex,"

I swear Kid-kun almost fell out of his seat. "C-Chrona!"

I giggled at his tone. "That's what you meant, isn't it?"

"You don't have to say it!" Even though his face was still flustered, Kid smiled, getting that I wasn't trying to make him look stupid and actually chuckling. "Yes, that's what I meant," he admitted, rubbing his forehead in disbelief that I said that word.

"..." I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "...Do you think I should have sex with Free,"

That did it. Kid playfully shoved me back as I laughed out loud. "You're evil!" He declared, laughing, standing up and pulling me with him. "Come on, we might as well train today,"

I nodded, still grinning as I followed him out.

oooo

Free POV

The lecture today was going by a lot smoother. And Spirit was right; the students were really impressed when I showed up for class wearing something other than rags. Even Stein quirked a brow at the sight, and even though I knew he'd never compliment me because he hates me or whatever, it was satisfying to know I at least impressed him.

With a small smile on my face, I seated myself in my chair and started reading, tuning in and out to be sure Stien didn't need me for anything. It was actually really nice...the classroom seemed so much quieter than before.

oo

After class got over and the students began filing out, I folded the corner of the page I was on and slipped the book back into my pocket before stiding over and helping Stein clean up, not saying anything at first, though I did see that his shoulders tensed.

In no time at all, the mess was cleaned up and I was helping him take everything to the back office again.

It was a little strange, though...Having him give me the silent treatment was more unnerving than him threatening me. I couldn't stand it. But just when I was clearing my throat to break the silence, he glared at me and roughly shoved me out of his office, slamming the door.

...I could take a hint.

Shugging it off, I grabbed my paperwork on my way out the door, going to patrol the grounds.

oo

When I didn't find anything going on in the corridors, I headed out to the training grounds, not expecting a crowd outside.

Making my way over, I looked over the many students, seeing what was gaining all the attention: the shinigami and my Chrona sparring eachother hand to hand.

It was so magnificent...I knew they were both talented Meisters but they looked almost like they were dancing with one another...Chrona twirling her form and meeting each of Kid's movements perfectly and Kid confidently pushing her away and luring her forward...

In the back of my mind, I figured that maybe I should be jealous or angry that my angel was so close to another man but she just looked so beautiful, so ruthless, her eyes challenging him...

Finally they both jumped back away from eachother, relaxing their stance and bowed respectively, making the crowd applaud and go nuts. Once the students dispersed, I approached the two, taking notes in my paperwork.

Chrona POV

I didn't notice the crowd until Kid and I seperated and they began cheering. I blushed but kept my eyes on Kid, walking towards him as he smiled back at me reassuringly. When we finally stood together and shook hands in respect, Kid leaned forward a little.

"Don't look now, but your admirer is approaching," he whispered, glancing off to the side.

I didn't have a chance to reply before a voice popped up.

"Hey, Chrona,"

I turned and saw Free smiling warmly at me. I blushed lightly and Kid slipped his hand away from mine, allowing me to grab at my arm , as per my habit. "Hello, Free," I greeted.

"That was impressive, you guys," he complimented. "I didn't catch much of it, but I took notes on what I did see,"

"Oh...Thank you..." I wasn't quite sure how to handle Free seeing me like that...

Luckily Kid broke the tension. "Happy to see we could put on a good show," he commented. "Not sure when the crowd started coming up, but it was kind of nice to hear applause,"

"Yeah, you guys must be exaughsted from all of that," Free joked.

I simply nodded in agreement. "Yeah...I think I might head to the kitchen to grab something..."

Ragnorak popped out then, setting on my head. "Finally! Yes, food!" He stretched a little, groaning. "First you don't let me fight and then you put off lunch...You better grab a lot of food!"

"You can get whatever you want," I said, rolling my eyes at his behavior.

"Actually...I was thinking about heading to the kitchens myself..." Free commented. "You wouldn't mind me walking with you there, would ya?"

I blushed. What do I say? "I...uh..."

"She'd love the company," Kid said finally. He turned to me, patting my shoulder. "I have to go meet my father for a mission. I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh...Alright...Stay safe," I knew that Kid would be okay, but it was what I always said when he went off on missions.

"Of course," he reassured, leaving me alone with Free.

"Well, shall we go?" Free offered, smiling.

I felt a little relaxed knowing he wouldn't try anything and nodded, walking inside with him.

oooooooooooo

yes...

plz review


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen

enjoy~!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Free POV

I was relieved that things were going okay. Students were still in the halls going back and forth from classes, so there was a lack of akward silence at least. I wasn't sure of she stayed quiet because there was too much noise to talk over or because she had nothing to say, but it was clear that she wasn't as nervous of me as before, gazing around and walking rather gracefully and confidently, making me want to reach out and pull her against me. I'd almost forgotten how wonderful those hips look swinging back and forth...

When we got the cafeteria, they were getting ready for the lunch rush that would be coming soon. Chrona seemed happy that there was hardly anyone there before heading over to the bar, grabbing a tray and talking to Ragnorak, who had just slipped out and propped himself onto his head, clearly picking out food he wanted, which Chrona placed on a second plate next to her own.

I stood beside her, only half-listening as I got some food for myself, making sure not to get too much since I wanted to spend most of my time talking to her. Plus, I was on the clock. Even if I knew Shinigami-sama wouldn't mind, Stein would take the oppritunity to rip my throat out.

We sat down at a far table by the windows, Chrona having her back to them and me sitting across from her. Ragnorak quickly moved so he could eat over his plate on the table, not bothering to chew with his mouth closed. It was actually pretty funny to see Chrona politely nibbling on her own food right next to some gross blob. 

I smiled to myself, helping myself to my own plate and trying to think of some way to break the ice. "So...I didn't know that Ragnorak had to eat, too...Does it both go to your stomach?" Probably not a charming topic, but it was all I could think of.

Chrona hummed in thought. "Well...when I first got here I didn't eat much even though Ragnorak did...I had a lot of check ups then and it was assumed that Ragnorak, when he eats food, he breaks it down too much. It gets to my stomach, but it's not as healthy as when I just eat it myself. Which is why I was so frail,"

I nodded in understanding. Made sense. "Well, at least you're healthier now,"

"Oh, yes...I don't think my friends would like it very much if I didn't eat...Plus I can't deal with being any skinnier than I am,"

"Well, if it's any encouragement at all, you've got a nice figure, skinny or not," I blushed as soon as the words slipped out. Did I really say that?!

She blushed, too, looking back down at her plate and poking at her food nervously.

Ragnorak snickered. "Smooth, dog...very smooth,"

"Ragnorak!" Chrona hissed. She sighed, looking back at her plate. "Thank you, Free...That was a nice compliment..."

I smiled akwardly. "Yeah...Sorry...I didn't mean to sound so blunt..."

She peeked up past her bangs, smiling softly in understanding. "It's fine...I'm used to it...My friends often say things like that and they mean it very innocently,"

"Even the shinigami kid?" Where the hell did that come from?

She laughed softly, sending chills up my spine. "Kid-kun does often compliment me," she admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if it means more than I think it does but I try not to think about it too much...Kid-kun is my friend and I like it that way,"

"Really? I thought you guys were close to dating," I blurted.

She laughed at that. "No, I can't really handle dating,"

"Why's that?"

"Well..." She blushed. "I was raised by a witch, you know...It didn't do much for my confidence...She made me feel worthless and...I'm lucky enough to be able to be close to my friends. Dating...it's still a strange thing to me,"

I nodded, letting her know I was listening. "Yeah...I felt worthless, too, being a werewolf. Nobody likes our kind. Even worse when I was in that prison. They took away everything...Shackled me so I couldn't walk or move my arms...Blindfolded me so I couldn't see...Even took away my name. By the time I got out, I didn't remember it, so I took the name Free,"

I couldn't believe how I started going on about all of that stuff, but there she was, intently listening as though it was a fasinating lecture, Ragnorak having already finished and slipped inside. "I had no idea," she murmured, her eyes glazed over with sympathy. "It's...kind of nice to see that someone understands how hard it is to be locked up,"

I smiled, setting my hand over hers, which was setting on the table. "Yeah, I never would've thought I'd meet someone who understood that," I agreed.

We sat there in silence then, just keeping our gazes locked with eachothers before the peaceful moment was broken.

"Free, what are you doing here when you're supposed to be patroling the grounds?"

I jolted and looked up, finding Stein glaring at me.

_Oh, shit! _I quickly moved my hand away from Chrona's.

"Professor Stein?" Chrona squeaked.

The doctor smiled then, facing my pinkette. "Hello, Chrona. How are you doing?"

"I was...just having lunch with Free," she said truthfully. "D-Did I get him in trouble? I didn't mean to,"

This caught us both off gaurd. I never figured Chrona would ever help to defend me.

Stein bounced back as well as he could. "Oh, no, it's not your fault," he assured. "Free here was given a job and I wanted to make sure he was doing it,"

Before I could tell him off, Chrona jumped in, smiling.

"Oh, but he was! Free watched Kid-kun and I training and took notes for his reports! I was hungry so he just decided to eat with me,"

I smiled as Stein clearly grimaced before covering up with another smile. "I see...Well, then," he turned to me, his eyes closed, though a smile still played on his features. "Just be sure not to prolong your meal too much,"

He then strode off, allowing me to take a deep breath in relief.

Chrona sighed, though, obviously confused. "I've never seen Professor Stein act so cold to someone..."

"Yeah, he doesn't like me too much," I confessed.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because he knows I like you,"

She blushed darkly, looking back down. "O-oh...I...uh...I should probably go and study since I'm done...I'll see you later, Free," Before I could say anything, she stood and went to dump her tray before slipping out the door, leaving me to finish by myself.

I shrugged, not too worried about Stein. I was pretty confident that the moment we shared before he showed up was enough evidence that we clicked.

_Guess I'll just have to deal with Stein later..._

oooooooooooooo

yes...plz review


	14. Chapter 14

chapter fourteen

enjoy~!

ooooooooooooooooo

Chrona POV

_Stein...Professor Stein...Why was he acting like that?!_ I held my hands up to my face in some stupid effort to refuse that it had happened but I couldn't get it out of my head. _I don't understand at all! Could it be...he likes me? I thought he liked Miss Marie! _

I groaned, slipping into my room and collapsing on the bed, trying to take deep breaths and not have some sort of anxiety attack. _Calm down...maybe you're overthinking things...Maybe Professor Stein is just looking out for you because Free has had a bad past. Plus...he is a lot older than I am. But so is Professor Stein so..._

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT!" I really needed Kid-kun here with me!

oooo

Free POV

Once I finished patroling and handed my report into Shinigami-sama, I found Stein waiting for me outside the Death Room, looking none too happy.

I frowned at that, a little unhappy that he wanted to do this now but I knew he would bring it up once he had a free moment and it wouldn't cause a scene.

"Free. May I have a word?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," he shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, walking off down the empty hall and forcing me to follow him.

"You sure you should be smoking in the school?" I may have been and exconvict, but I was never one for smoking.

"You sure you should be having lunch with students?"

_Ouch..._I sighed. "Look, if you're going to tell me not to see Chrona, you're just gunna have to do whatever it is you're planning to do to me as punishment. I care about her and I'm not giving her up just because you say so,"

He turned back to me, his yellow eyes sharp and cold. "Care about her, huh? And what makes you think she cares about you? You do realize that it would be much more appropriate to have her date someone her own age?"

"Why don't you take your own advice?" ...Oh, crap! Did I just say that?!

"...Come again?"

"You like her, too, don't you? That's why you want me away from her,"

"..." He just gave me this look as though I had just claimed I invented gravity. It caught me off gaurd.

"...What?"

He ignored my question. "Just stay away from Chrona! She already has someone that cares about her and he's much more suitable for her than you are!"

"And who would that be?" I snapped, starting to not care whether or not I pissed this guy off. Who cares if he was the most powerful Meister to graduate from the Academy? He was driving me nuts! "Chrona told me herself that she's not interested in anyone yet! She doesn't know how to deal with dating!" I caught Stein's expression turning into one of confusion, but I kept going. "And I'm not forcing Chrona to be with me! All I did was tell her how I felt. And you know what? She was okay with it! She didn't get repulsed or tell me to stay away from her! She just said that she didn't feel that way for me _right now. _And you know what? It doesn't matter if she ever feels that way about me because when I talk to her, she listens to what I have to say! She respects me and she doesn't judge me! She makes me happy!"

By the time I was done talking, I was fighting to catch my breath and noticed that my temperture had raised a few degrees, my fists clenched and my body shaking with pent up frustration.

Stein just stared at me blankly before putting his cigarette out almost too casually. He looked back up at me, still blank faced. The tension seemed to grow and I was suddenly beginning to feel a little nervous again until finally he spoke. "Happy, huh?" I nodded in response, not trusting my voice. "And she accepted your confession?" I nodded again, starting to become a little confused. "Huh...I thought for sure that she and Kid were gunna end up together..."

"What?" I was seriously confused...

"I mean...they're always together..." He was drifting off now, looking distracted as he wound his screw and his eyes glazed over, like he wasn't really looking at anything but more in deep thought. "She looked so happy with him...and I was actually looking forward to seeing them end up together..."

I frowned, feeling kind of bad for him but was also lost beyond belief. "But...I thought you liked her. Wasn't that why you wanted me away from her?"

He looked back up at me, his gaze more focused. "What? Oh, no, I was just being a little over protective I guess. I mean...she's my only daughter,"

"...WHAT?!"

"Yeah...You really thought I wanted to date a girl half my age?" He smiled now, like I had told him some hilarious joke.

I felt stupid..."Her...dad..." I slapped my palm against my face, groaning. How could I have been so stupid?! "So that's why..."

"Yeah...Sorry, it's just that I thought she was in love with Kid and I didn't want you to stand in their way of happiness. I never got to be with the person I loved, and I didn't want the same thing to happen to her..."

"But I don't understand! I thought Chrona said Medusa was her mother,"

"Ah, that...Well, Medusa only had Chrona to create a kishin, you know. She needed a stong...donor and I fit the profile. I didn't know until a few months ago when she had her bloodwork done,"

"So...why didn't you just tell her to stay away from me instead of telling me off? Ya know...being all parental and all that..."

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck akwardly. "She doesn't exactly know I'm her dad yet..."

"What!? Why not? I bet she'd be happy to have you as a dad!"

He shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "She's just getting out of her shell...I don't want her thinking she can't be herself because she has a parent working in the same place she's living,"

I guess that makes sense..."Will you ever tell her?"

"Eventually...I just want her to find her way first..."

Of course, as weird as the moment was, I had to ask the one question that was now bothering the hell out of me. "...And...What is if that way...ended up with her being with me? Would it still be okay?"

He frowned, his gaze one of warning before he sighed. "If...she's happy..."

Did he...really say that? "You mean-"

"Don't make me say it again," he grimaced. "I'll see you tomorrow," He walked off, leaving me alone in the hall, beaming.

AWESOME!

ooooooooooooo

sorry but i had to make stein her dad

if u guys want stein x chrona, send requests and i'll get to it eventually (i have a list i write down all ideas and requests on lol)

plz review~


End file.
